Great Power
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome finds out that she isn’t who she was grew up to be infact she is someone entirely better. Confused? Don’t be. Hope you like this fic
1. A new me

**Great Power**

**By Miko Goddess Kagome**

**Chapter 1: A new me**

_Once up a time there was a prince who was so selfish and unkind that he was and all who lived in his castle wee put under a powerful spell. The prince was turned into a terrible beast. He would change back into a prince only if he learned to love someone and be loved in return._

_In a nearby village lived a beautiful young woman named Belle. She loved to read books about adventure and romance. Gaston, the hunter, followed Belle everywhere in town. He wanted to marry her, but Belle thought Gaston was a conceited bully._

_One dark winter day, Belle's father, Maurice, started off on a journey through the woods and lost his way. Maurice found shelter in a gloomy castle. There he was greeted by the Beast's servants. The spell had changed them all into enchanted objects. _

_Before long Maurice was discovered by the Beast! _

"_What are you staring at?" roared the angry beast. Then he threw Maurice into a dungeon. Maurice's horse came home alone. "Where's papa?" cried Belle._

"_Take me to him!" Belle climbed on, and the horse galloped back to the Beast's castle._

_The beast terrified Belle, but she tried to be brave. "Let my father go!" she cried._

"_Let me take his place." The beast agreed, but if only Belle promised to stay in his glooming castle forever. The Beast's enchanted servants welcomed Belle and tried to make her feel at home. There was Cogsworth the mantel clock. Lumiere the candelabra, and Mrs. Potts the tea pot. They knew that if Belle and the Beast fell in love, the spell that lay over the castle would be broken._

_Little by little the Beast grew kinder towards Belle. One day he led her to his magnificent library. "It's wonderful!" Belle gasped. "It's yours." said the Beast. Belle slowly grew fonder of the Beast and learned to trust him. She even taught him how to dance. But her heart ached for her father. "If only I could see him again." she told the Beast. "Come with me." he answered. "I will show him to you."_

_The Beast's rooms showed the effects of his anger and despair. Belle help up a magic mirror and saw Maurice, looking tired and sick. "I must go to him!" cried Belle. The Beast agreed to let Belle go, even though it mean the end of his hopes for breaking the spell. When Belle returned home, she told Gaston about the Beast's kindness. Gaston was jealous. _

_He convinced the villagers that the Beast was a monster and should be destroyed. He led the angry mob to the Beast's castle. Gaston found the beast and fought him on the castle rooftops. In the midst of the battle, Gaston lost his footing and fell to his death-but not before he had stabbed the beast._

_Belle rushed to the beast's side only to find him badly wounded. "You came back," he whispered. Belle's tears fell upon the beast. "I Love you," she cried. The spell was broken! The beast was transformed into a handsome prince, and the enchanted servants became human once more. Belle and her Prince would live very happily ever after. _

"Mommy that was good story…read me another one…"

"No, Kagome it's time for bed…"

"Okay mom, can you call Daddy I want to say goodnight?"

"Alright dear…"

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Kagome."

Just as the lady of the house was about to call her husband to say goodnight to their daughter a servant came running into the room.

"My lady, my lady our castle is under attack my Lord wishes for you to take Princess Kagome and leave our lands."

The lady gasped in horror "I can not leave my husband to defend our lands alone."

"My land he is more concerned about your and the Princess's life."

Sighed "Very well…"

The lady quickly took her daughter into her arms and ran out of the castle hidden with in a black cloak and ran towards the forest a few demons had followed her but she had shot a few arrows their way. The lady concealed her aura and scent she hoped that others wouldn't find them. When they reached a clearing she found a well and decided to jump in. when she climebd out and found that she was in a whole different world she walked outside of the hut and saw a women sitting on a bench. She ran towards the strangers for help.

"Excuse me young miko I am in need of your assists."

"What can I do…what service can I give you."

"My land and castle have been under attack and I wish for you to take care of my child she is a sleep now I have cast a spell on her to conceal her memory and all that she has known…I replaced some memories for Kagome to think that you are her mother. I am afraid that I will not survive this battle I just hope that her father will. On her 16th birthday tell her what you know and the give her his letter and thank you for all your help…and the child is Kagome Princess of the Northern Lands her father is Lord Kai."

And with that the lady towards the well and jumped down she shred tears because she would no longer see her daughter. She knew that she was going to died and nothing could change that fate of hers.

**10 years later**

Kagome had just woke up her brother Souta was making a lot of noise as usual. Kagome had been having dreams for the past few weeks they were all the same. Kagome was a little girl in a land that seemed familiar to her but she didn't know why. She was in a garden with a lady with long black hair and a man that was an Inu-Youkai.

These people looked familiar but she couldn't pin point why, Kagome had been trying to figure out what these dreams were meaning but she come up always in a dead end. Kagome walked up to her desk and looked at her calendar tomorrow was her 16th birthday. She was happy, yesterday she had to sit Inuyasha about 50 times telling him that she was going home for her birthday. She just hoped that he wouldn't come over from the feudal era to drag her back.

Kagome had been going back and forth from the feudal era to the future Kagome had long given up on school she was failing all her classes so she just dropped out. Miroku and Sango had confessed their love for each other but of course being Miroku he couldn't keep his hands to himself which he paid dearly for that.

Kagome had adopted Shippo as her son through youkai terms it was a very long ceremony. Inuyasha was pretty much the same going off the Kikyo once and a while then coming back to the group as if nothing happened. Kagome had found out long ago that her feelings for Inuyasha was nothing but a crush. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't like her as a girlfriend but she hoped that they could still be great friends.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right down."

"Alright dear."

Kagome walked out of her room and towards the kitchen, her mother Rei was placing the food on the table. Kagome walked up to the table and sat down next to Souta. Souta and her grandfather were having a heated conversation about Demons and miko a legend about a demon lord that fell in love with a miko. Kagome took some food and placed it on her place she thank her mother then she began to eat.

"Kagome?"

"Yea mom?"

"When are you going back to the feudal era dear?"

"Well I was thinking that I would go back tomorrow night why?"

"Well then dear if you are leaving tomorrow then I guess I will tell you later then."

"Tell me what mom?"

"After breakfast dear we'll talk in your room."

"Okay."

They all eat in silence Kagome was wondering what her mother would want to talk to her about. Maybe it had something to do with her father, as long as Kagome could remember she had no father. Her father had left her mother after Souta was born. When Kagome was done with her breakfast she put her dirty dishes into the sink then she headed upstairs to her room.

Kagome figured that he mother would take a while to come into her room so she decided to take a shower. When all of that was done Kagome got dressed and waited in her room for her mother to come to her. An hour had passed and Rei still had shown up Kagome was kind of getting worried so she headed for the door when she opened it her mother was coming up the stairs with a buddle in her hands. Rei walked into Kagome's room and sat down on the bed and motioned for Kagome to sit down as well.

"Now Kagome dear what I am about to tell you is going to change you life forever I just hope that you are able to handle it."

"I'm sure that what ever it is mom I will be okay."

"Alright now…Kagome your birthday is tomorrow and your turning 16...Sigh…. Kagome…I'm not your birth mother…."

"WHAT…"

"It was 10 years ago…I was sitting by the god tree me and Seiya Souta's father had another fight again about money and paying the bills. I went to sit and to calm myself out of no where a beautiful lady with blue eyes and long black hair appeared before me asking for help. Of course being a good person and a miko I said I would. She told me that her land and castle was under attack and that she couldn't help her husband because of her daughter. She told me to take care of you and that she placed a spell on you and on your 16th birthday to tell you and give you a few things. She also said that she placed false memories so you would think that you belonged here all your life."

Rei handed Kagome a letter that was addressed to her.

"You don't know anything else about my Parents them?"

"Yes I know that your father is the Lord of the Northern Lands his name is Kai…you are from the feudal era as your parents I am not sure if you are demon or half demon, your mother didn't say but she was human and she said something about putting a spell on you so I am assuming that you are a half demon."

"Mom can I ask you a question what happened to Souta's dad?"

"Well sweetie…after you came into our lives I got pregnant with Souta. Seiya went to the store to get something I was carving….Blueberry ice-cream with pickles… Sigh…there was a robbery at the bank next door. When the man came out Seiya and the man ran into each other and for the robber to get away he took Seiya as a hostage…when the robber taught it was safe he kill Seiya…we were all shocked about what had happened we had many help with the neighbours. The government gave us money and they paid for the shire."

"Mom I'm sorry…"

"Don't be it wasn't your fault besides I have two great children what more can I ask for?"

"Money?"

"Kagome…anyways that's all I know I just hope that it will be enough for now until you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for everything…"

"I think I'm going to the mall see you later mom."

"See you later Kagome."

Kagome put the letter on her desk, Kagome wanted to read it later before she went to bed. She grabbed her purse kissed her mother goodbye then she left out of the house towards the mall. Kagome spent hours shopping she bought new clothes, supplies and some body washes, shampoo and other items that were running low.

When Kagome got home she had lots of bags in her hands she could barely hold everything but surprisingly she managed to hold everything. Kagome dumped the bag by the stairs and headed to the kitchen her mother had just finished making dinner and was setting the table. Kagome walked over and helped her mother when the table was ready Kagome called Souta and her grandfather to the table.

They ate in silence when Kagome was done she put hr dishes to wash and headed upstairs with her shopping. When she was in her room she dumped the bags again on the floor and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kagome entered her room again cleaned and in her Angel/Devil Pjs.

She sat on her bed thinking about everything that just happened today she just couldn't believe it her mother wasn't her mother. Who was she? Kagome was no longer Kagome? Then what was she a demon? Was she still a miko? She would have to see tomorrow what she was. Kagome walked over to her desk and she picked up her letter and went back to her bed she laid under the covers and she opened the letter and began to read it.

My dearest daughter Kagome,

Today is your 16th birthday you don't know how much I wished to be here with you when you celebrate this day. I wanted you to know that I loved you very much and I still do in the after life. I knew that I was going to died in this war and I couldn't bear to see you lose your life as well that's why I sent you through the well. You father Lord Kai of the Northern lands is alive and well. He will be expecting you within a months time after you birthday. My baby Kagome you may have noticed a few things that has changed so I will explain some and your father will explain the rest. You are a miko-inu-youkai with some dragon demon in our blood that's why you have the wings now you father will explain the rest to you. I hope that you are fairing well. Know that I will be always with you have a piece of my soul and heart with you protect yourself and be a good girl. I love you and always will.

Love you mother &

Lady of the Northern Lands

Lady Midoriko

"Midoriko? No way…it cant be? This is way to weird for comfort."

Kagome couldn't believe it Midoriko was her mother…Sigh…her life was getting to complicated now. She sighed again…Kagome turned to her night stand and turned off the light, she pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

**Dream **

_Kagome was sitting in a garden the sun was bright…Kagome was picking some flowers when she heard a voice. "Kagome?" Kagome turned around and she saw no one so she answered "Who's there?". She quickly turned around again and she saw a beautiful lady approaching her, Kagome quickly recognized the women as her mother Midoriko._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetheart. I have missed you so much…I watched you grow up into a beautiful young woman."_

"_Mom it's good to see you again but I have to ask why are you here?"_

"_I am here sweetie so I can train you with you demon and miko powers. As you are sleeping your body is change…I can only train you so much the rest you will have to go to your father."_

"_I understand when do we begin?"_

"_Now sweetie…_

_Midoriko began to show Kagome how to bring out her power…how to use her power and energy through her nails and through a sword and other weapons. Hours had pasted and Kagome had learned so much but as the time was pasting by Kagome didn't want to wake up from her good dream._

"_Kagome it's time that I leave you…"_

"_Mom no I don't want you to leave me."_

"_But sweetie I need to go…I will see you again when ever you have the Shikon Jewel with you…I will always be with you…Kagome you must see you father soon…you have may things to talk about with him."_

"_I will mother."_

"_Goodbye my darling until we see each other again."_

"_Bye."_

_Midoriko faded away from Kagome, she had stood in the garden looking at the spot where her mother had just been. _

The sunlight had hit Kagome on her face, Kagome was stirring in her sleep. When she opened her eyes they revealed that they were no longer brown eyes. But now they were violet-blue Kagome stretched herself and got up from her bed. She walked over to her floor mirror to see the new Kagome. Her hair had grown to her waist she had midnight blue high lights, on her forehead was a midnight blue shaped diamond which was the royal symbol of the Northern Lands.

On her cheeks she had two demonic lines, she had Elvin ears and she had two long and sharp fangs. Her claws were long and on the tip it was red, her body was more fuller and muscular. Kagome looked beyond her shoulder she saw her black wings, she looked amazing in her Youkai form.

Kagome kind of wished that she had a long fluffy tail like Sesshomaru but like they say beggar cant be choices. Kagome took one last look at herself then she went downstairs to the kitchen. Rei was in the Kitchen cooking breakfast when she turned around to greet Kagome she was a little shocked that Kagome had already changed into her Youkai form.

"Kagome dear you look beautiful…are you are half demon like Inuyasha?"

"No mom I am a full demon…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea…after breakfast I am going to pack and head back to the feudal era…"

"Alright dear."


	2. Journey through the lands

**Chapter 2: Journey through the lands **

Kagome sat at the table and waited for her mother to bring the food, Sota had long gone to school and her grandfather was doing his chores. When her breakfast was served and eaten Kagome had packed and headed towards the well when she was their she chanted a simple spell to hidden her aura, smell and her physical appearance.

Kagome looked like she was human again, she still had the heightened sense of smell and her ears were still heightened the spell didn't change that. She swung her legs over and jumped into the well when she got on the other side of the well Kagome climbed out and headed to Keade's. when she was nearing the village Kagome was attacked by a little fur ball.

"Kagome, Kagome your back."

"Of course I back silly I wouldn't leave you."

"Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"They went to find a Jewel Shard…they heard some rumours of a Shard towards south and they went to go and look for it."

"They left you all alone?"

"Yup but I wanted to stay behind and wait for you to come back."

"That's sweet…lets go then?"

"Yes lets."

Kagome and Shippo continued to walk to Keade's hut, Keade was sitting on the floor putting away some dry herbs. Their was water boiling by the fire Kagome knew that Keade was making some tea to drink. Kagome walked in and sat down on the other side of the hut and waited for Keade to speak.

"Kagome child your back."

"Yup I just got back now."

"The others are not here"

"I know Shippo told me"

"Keade I will be leaving this village and going to the Northern Lands…"

"Why Kagome are you leaving me again."

"Shippo sweetie I have to go and see my father he will be expecting me and I want to go now before Inuyasha comes back."

"Why?"

"Because I found out that I am a Inu-Youkai and I don't want Inuyasha to know just yet."

"That's so cool Kagome"

"Will ye be leaving now child?"

"Yes Keade I am."

"Kagome can I come to?"

"Oh course sweetie you can."

Kagome and Shippo said their goodbyes to Keade then left the hut and headed towards the Northern lands. They were unaware that a pair of blue eyes were following them through the forest. They had been walking for hours Shippo was tried and the sun was going down so Kagome decided to set-up camp.

"_I wonder why that demon is following us? I sense no evil intentions but why is he here."_

"Momma?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes it is…"

When the dinner was done she served Shippo then herself, Kagome could sense that the demon was hungry but it wouldn't bring himself to leave the area. Kagome had to say something she couldn't take it anymore.

"You Know you can come out, I know you were following us for a while now."

"Very clever Milady…"

Stepped out of the Shadows was a wolf youkai he had dark blue hair the was tied in a high ponytail. He had a mental chest plate and a fur skirt, (kind out what Kouga wears but a different colour) his outfit was black. His eyes were violet, on his arm left arm he had a diamond shape mark tell everyone the he belonged to the Northern lands.

"Why are you following us in the first place?"

"I was sent to watch over you Milady…when you decided to leave the village I followed to insure you safety on your journey…"

"Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Forgive my rudeness Milady…My name is Yoshi, Milady and it was your father that assigned me the honour of being your personal body guard…"

"I should have know…please Yoshi there is no need to call my "Milady" call me Kagome."

"That I can not do you are of royal blood and I must respect you…"

"Alright then call me Lady Kagome then…"

"As you wish…."

"Now Yoshi come and sit with us and have some of our food…"

"That's alright Lady Kagome I am not hungry"

"Cut the crap I know your hungry eat or I will really get mad."

"Very well."

Kagome, Yoshi and Shippo sat in silence until they finished their dinner, Kagome cleaned the plates. She set-up her sleeping bag cleaned up and then went to bed. Shippo followed his mothers lead and went to the sleeping bag as well he cuddled into Kagome and fell asleep instantly. She told Yoshi to sleep well then went to sleep.

Morning came the sun was shining brightly, Yoshi had woken up early and gone hurting. When he came back he skinned and gutted the rabbits. He had put the meat by the fire to cook . Kagome woke up to a wonderful smell she looked around and saw the fire burning and meat cooking near the fire. Kagome looked over and saw Yoshi looking through the fire he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Did you do all of this Yoshi?"

"Yes Lady Kagome I did."

"Thank-you very much…"

"You welcome Lady Kagome."

"I'm going to freshen up, when Shippo awakens could you tell him I'll be back, I don't want him to be worried that I left him."

"Don't worry milady I will tell him, be safe call me if you never help."

"Don't worry I will."

Kagome got out from her sleeping bag, she was careful not to wake Shippo. She grabbed her pack and headed to the nearest spring or river. Kagome located a river, the river wasn't too cold today which was good. As she was washing her face, she could help but have a sinking feeling that some one was watching her, but who?

Naraku was sitting in the darkest room in his castle he was getting more and more angry with Inuyasha and his companions. But one companion that worried him the most was the priestess, her power wasn't nearly as strong as Kikyo but this Kagome was still dangerous to his person. He was currently thinking of a way to dispose of his problem.

His children were slowing escaping his evil clutches. Kagura was waiting for the right opportunity to escape or from an alliance with the priestess Kagome. She didn't want to make any alliance with the hanyou because in Kagura's eyes he was untrustworthy, and was a loyal puppy to the dead priestess. Kanna on the other hand was still loyal, she like her sister wanted freedom, but yet what to do with freedom when you have nothing to live for right.

"Kanna?"

Silence, Naraku called again and still Kanna didn't show, maybe she was with Kagura? Impossible Kagura wasn't in the castle and Kanna wouldn't dare leave the castle with out him knowing.

"Kanna?"

"Yes Master?"

"Where have you been?"

"Outside the castle Milord."

"What were you doing their?"

"I was watching Kohaku practicing, Milord."

"I see…Kanna show me Inuyasha and his group."

"Yes master."

Kanna brought her white mirror closer for Naraku to see the images, the group appeared and they were camped out in the woods and they appeared to be in a argument.

**Images through the mirror**

"Why Inuyasha?"

"Because I want her here with me."

"What about Kagome?"

"What about the wench?"

"She loves you and your throwing her away like a over used slipper."

"Well now she can find a stupid human would claim her sooner or later. After the Jewel Shards are all found I will get rid of Kagome and she will no longer bother me anymore."

"Why you…"

"Sango, Inuyasha has made his mind we can not change his mind, I lust hope that Kagome will over come this pain."

"I hope so too Miroku."

Sango and Miroku sat by the fire, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting by the base of the tree kissing. Sango felt sick she couldn't stand to see them kissing. She couldn't help feel the pain that Kagome would feel soon when she finds out what Inuyasha is planning to do.

Sango wanted more than anything to go over their and kick Inuyasha's ass and send that Bitch beside him to hell again. Kikyo couldn't be trusted everyone knew that but of course when Kikyo comes crying Inuyasha follows her like a lost puppy.

**Other side of the mirror**

"Interesting, one miko is missing and the dead one appears…Kanna show me the miko Kagome."

"I can't master."

"WHY NOT."

"There is a spell that is protecting her, because of that I can not spy on her."

"Very well then you may go."

"Yes master."

"Just you wait little miko you will soon be mine."

**Unknown Pov**

I couldn't believe myself here I was spying on this woman, something about this woman appealed to me. She was a miko her aura gave her away, she was very hygienic. You could tell by the everyday baths, washing and other stuff…

"What is she doing here way out towards the Northern Lands?"

The wind was blowing her scent towards me lavender and rose the scent was intoxicating. I couldn't believe it I was losing control again I will leave before I do anything I will regret later…Till we meet again my sweet, he quickly jumped for one tree to another he didn't want to be caught by his little miko just yet.

**End of Unknown Pov **

Kagome finished cleaning herself, then she headed back to camp. Shippo was up and about he was running around the campsite chasing a grasshopper. When Shippo realized that Kagome came back he gave her a big, long, tight hug.

"I missed you Kagome."

"I was only gone a few minutes."

"I know but I still missed you."

"That's sweet my little Shippo. Did you already eat Shippo?"

"Yup I did…there is still some food for you."

Kagome walked over to the fire and eat the rest of the meat that was near the fire. Yoshi was sitting quietly letting his mistress eat in silence.


	3. Rules to obey

**Chapter 3: Rules to obey **

After Kagome had finished her breakfast they all pack up camp and continued they journey to the Northern Lands. They had been walking for a while, Shippo had long stopped walking and jumped onto Kagome shoulders. They had reached the Northern board line when they heard a strange noise up ahead into the clearing. Kagome ran towards the clearing worried that it could be a wounded child or something like that.

When she entered the clearing their in the middle of a bloody field was an puppy, he was a black husky with dark blue eyes, the tip of his ears were white. When she got closer she felt a demonic power coming from the puppy but it was slowing disappearing. Kagome wasted more time to help him, when the puppy felt someone near he growled and tried to bite Kagome.

After a few minutes of trying to calm the pup he had pasted out. Kagome placed her hands over the pup's body and let her powers flow through her body to heal him. Slowing each wound had healed but the pup was out cold, Kagome picked him up and walked out of the clearing towards the nearest lake or river.

Yoshi just followed behind Kagome with Shippo, Yoshi was at a lose for words not many royalty would help another Youkai. But his Mistress Kagome seemed that she would do anything for her subjects…she would make a great Queen one day just like her mother.

"Lady Kagome what are you going to do with that Inu-pup?"

"I'm going to clean him then when he wakes, I'll feed him and when his better he can do whatever he wants."

"Thank-you Milady."

"For what?"

"Not many would answer my questions, they just say it wouldn't be my concern."

"That's none sense I am happy to answer your questions…were almost at the river."

After walking two minutes they came upon the river, Kagome kneed by the water and she pulled out a cloth and she began to clean the pup.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Can I go swimming?"

"Sure sweetie…I guess we will be staying here for a while then."

Shippo took off his clothes, under his clothes Shippo already had swimming shorts that Kagome had brought a long time ago for him. Shippo was so excited that he could go swimming that when he jumped into the water he wet Kagome and Yoshi.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"I am going to scout the area…would you like me to go hunting for lunch as while."

"Sure, that would be great."

"I'll be back soon."

Yoshi bowed then he left Kagome, and Shippo. Kagome had dried the pup then she made a nice soft bed for the pup to be comfortable. Time had pasted quickly enough Shippo was tried of swimming and when back to shore. Kagome had dried Shippo and he was taking a nap next to the pup.

When Yoshi had come back he brought deer meat. Kagome cut a portion for the pup and the rest she cooked and made into a stew. When they were packing up the pup was starting to wake up Kagome was near him, the pup was scared but he wasn't going down without a fight. He was growled at her and showing his fangs which anyone could tell he was saying get the hell away from me.

"_It's alright little one, I would hurt you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Kagome, Princess of the Northern Lands."_

"_You can't be the Princess because your human."_

"_I am using an concealment spell, not many people have seen me in a Youkai form and I would want my father to see me first before I drop the spell."_

"_Why did you save me."_

"_Because little one I didn't want you to die…your to cute to die." _

"_Thank you for saving me…From this day forth I will become your loyal servant."_

"_I don't need anymore servant…but I would like to have another friend."_

"_I would like that Mistress…"_

"_What is your name little one?"_

"_Fang…Mistress."_

"_You don't have to call me Mistress Kagome is just fine…the fox pup behind me is Shippo, he is my adopted pup, and the wolf Youkai is Yoshi he is my bodyguard, but he is also my friend."_

"_As you wish Mist…Kagome."_

"Lets go then…Yoshi, Shippo, this is Fang…he will be accompanying us to the Northern Lands to see father.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome shoulder and they began to walk, Kagome was seeing that Fang was getting a little tried so she picked up Fang into her arms. As night was falling they were closer to the castle about five more minutes and they would be their.

Kagome could see the outline of the castle as the moon was shining on it. The castle wasn't that be as most Lords or Lady's had, Kagome guessed that their were probably 5 wings plus the servants quarters. When they reached the front gate the guards just looked at the group.

"State you business here in the Northern Lands?"

"I am here to See my father Lord Kai…"

"Your name?"

"Lady Kagome…"

"Enter our lord will be waiting…"

When the gates opened the group walking into the grounds, their was a beautiful garden. They continued to walk to the front door, the doors opened and servants walked over to them taking their bags and the children away.

A servant took Kagome into a room then left, minutes later a man opened the door and walked to Kagome. He had long midnight blue hair which was tied in a high ponytail, his eyes were violet- blue, he had one demonic line on each cheek. Kagome knew right away who he was.

"Father?"

"My Baby girl I have missed you…"

He walked over to Kagome and hugged her, Lord Kai was happy to see his daughter again after so long of being separated. Lord Kai let go of Kagome and looked at her.

"Did you read your mother's letter my dear?"

"Yes I did…when I received it me and my son came right away."

"You have a mate?"

"No father Shippo was an orphan that I adopted him."

"That's good to hear sweetheart…since you have become of age you are required to look for a mate. As the laws of are land if you don't find a mate within a year than I will choice for you…"

"But father, I am on a quest with my friends to gather the Shikon Jewel, it was my fault after all that it broken."

"I understand Kagome dear…and I have something that will help you on your quest."

Kai pulled a buddle out of his robes and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened the buddle and she saw a beautiful dragon necklace, the dragon's body is wrapped around itself but in the middle there was an empty space.

"Father the necklace is beautiful but it doesn't seem complete?"

"Your right it isn't…you see in the middle of the dragon the Shikon Jewel is supposed to be…before you mother died she made this necklace, she knew that you were going to brake the jewel and that you would go and put the jewel back together…whenever you find any jewel shards the necklace will react and the shards will attach to the necklace…plus there is a spell that will not allow any one to take the jewel away from you."

Kai placed the necklace on Kagome neck, when the necklace was placed on her Kagome felt a surge of power. The necklace was calling out to the Jewel Shards that Kagome had in her pocket. Kagome took the bottle of shards out their was a bright pink light. When the light was gone so was the Shards in the bottle, Kagome's hand instantly wrapped around the necklace. When she looked at the necklace in the centre of the necklace was the shards.

"I see what you mean dad…I think it time for me to go to bed…"

"Your right darling…Sara will take you to your room…"

"Where is Shippo and Fang?"

"They are in your room sweetie."

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Sara"

Minutes later a servant came into the room and bowed to the two.

"Take Kagome to her room."

"Yes Milord…"

Sara bowed to Kagome and Kai then lead Kagome to her room. When Kagome entered her room Shippo and Fang were curled up together to kept warm. Kagome put on her night grown then curled into the bed with the children.

**Dream**

_Kagome was sitting in a field of flowers, the wind was blowing the scent of the flowers towards Kagome's nose. The sun was bright and was warming her skin, Kagome knew that he mother was going to show up soon._

"_Kagome darling."_

_Kagome turned to see her mother approaching her Kagome got up from her spot and walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug. _

"_Kagome sweetie how are you doing?"_

"_I'm alright mom…I just arrived at the Northern castle, I saw father, I found an injured inu-pup I took care of him and now he is my companion."_

"_That's good honey, sweetie I have something that I need to tell you, as you know I have been watching your friends and their seems to be a major conflict in the group."_

"_Like what mom?"_

"_Well the Hanyou has brought another miko into the group to help look for the shards in your absents…Kikyo I think her name was…"_

"_I see…he didn't wait long to replace me with that Bitch…"_

"_Kagome watch your language."_

"_Sorry mom, are my friends very angry with Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes they are, but they will get over it when they see you have accept the Hanyou's decision…did you father give you the dragon necklace?"_

"_Yea he did…mom when the jewel is complete, the jewel will be in the necklace but what will happen after that? Do I have to make a wish? Will the jewel lose all it's power? What will happen to the necklace?"_

"_First of all when the jewel is complete and in the necklace you will make a wish, the jewel will lose some power but not all because in jewel in your hands the power will never die, but grow more with time."_

"_Alright…are we doing any training today?"_

"_No Kagome I have done all the training I could do with you…your father will train you…but remember all you have to do is follow your instincts in whatever you do."_

"_I better go, you will be waking up soon, I am should that your father will be training you and I want to warning the training will be hard but I know you will be well…goodbye sweetheart."_

"_Bye mom, please mom continue to watch over my friends until I am able to be with them…and I will do my best training with father."_

The sun was rising and all the servants in the castle were already working hard with cleaning making breakfast and training. The sun was shining on Kagome's face, Shippo and Fang had woken up and were jumping on the bed trying to wake up Kagome. Fang jumped on Kagome and began to lick her face. Kagome opened her eyes and immediately looked at the two trouble makers that had woke her up.

"Shippo, Fang I was sleeping it's very rude to wake a sleeping person."

"Sorry mom."

"_Sorry Mistress Kagome."_

"Now lets get dressed and have breakfast."

"Okay."

Kagome put on a black sweat pants with pink strips on the side, she put on a pink tank top then she walked out of the room with Shippo and Fang. They walked down the halls until they walked to a room that had two big doors. Kagome knew that it was the dinning hall, memories of her life as a child were slowing coming back to her as she walked the castle halls.

They entered the room Lord Kai was seated at the head of the table as Kagome, Shippo and Fang walked into the room servants bowed to them and continued with their chores. Kagome walked to the table she bowed to her father then sat down next to him, Shippo sat down by Kagome and Fang sat by Kagome's chair.

"Kagome after breakfast we will train in the dojo."

"That's fine with me…father I seen mother last night, she told me that your training would be very hard."

"She did…that's your mother for you…is she okay?"

"Of course she is…I miss her even though I see her in my dreams I would love to have her alive and well again."

"We all do Kagome…now lets eat…so we can train you."

They all ate in silence the servants gave Fang some cook ground beef on a plate. Kagome, Shippo, and Kai had rice and stew for breakfast. When the meal was done Kagome took Shippo to the garden with Fang then a servant came to stay with Shippo to keep him company.

Kagome went back to the grounds and headed to the dojo. Her father was in the dojo doing some exercises, he was wearing simple black pants and a grey shirt. When Kai noticed that Kagome had entered the room he stop the exercise and faced Kagome.

"Kagome dear what don't you change into your demon form?"

"Sure"

Kagome closed her eyes and she was surrounded by blue light, when the light passed Kagome stand in her demon form.

**(a reminder of what she looked like, Her hair was to her waist midnight blue high lights, midnight blue shaped diamond on her forehead, two demonic lines on each cheek, Elvin ears and two long and sharp fangs. Her claws were long and on the tip it was red, her body was more fuller and muscular and black dragon wings.)**

"Much better, you look beautiful, why do you hide you demon blood Kagome?"

"Well father…my friends don't know that I am a demon yet so, I still was in my human form until I would tell them, but maybe I should just met them in my demon form…what do you think?"

"I believe that you should but whatever you feel move comfortable with."

"Should we begin father?"

"Yes we should."

"Alright now Kagome, with you having some dragon blood in you, you have poison claws. When you want to use the poison, think about the poison, let it flow in your fingernails then release…okay no try it."

Kagome stood straight thinking about what her father had said. She thought about the red poison that was flowing through her body. Her claws were glowing red Kagome raised her claws then whipped her claws to the sides. Poison blades escaped from her claws. The poison hit the walls, Kai had run out of the dojo because he didn't want to be in the line of fire. When Kagome opened her eyes the walls was melting.

"Kagome you did good, I think that you don't have to practice using your poison again, you're a very fast learner like your mother…now lets work on fighting with a sword."

Kagome went to take a sword from the rack, the sword she picked was short, lightweight, the hilt was gold. She walked over to her father and took her fighting stance. She gave Kai and smirked and waited for him to charge at her. Kai raised his sword and looked over to Kagome he wanted to take it slow but he needed to know how good she was. With his quick speed he attack her, Kagome raised her sword to met her fathers the two sword clashed together.

"You have some skills little one."

"Don't you remember daddy you did teach me hand to hand combat and sword fighting when I was young…my memories are slowing coming back to me."

"Then that means I don't have to teach you much right."

"What getting tried is old age finally catching up to you?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh her father looked mad, no he was pissed but he was not a demon that would let his angry explored because of a few insults. As he charged again at Kagome, she twisted her body and swung her sword and hit her father's left side.

She did a back flip to gain a few seconds before she attacked again. Kagome had a little trick up her sleeve, she raised her sword and slashed the air into the shaped of a star, and then he final slashed sent a surge of powerful energy and purification power.

They power was too much for any Youkai to take seconds before the ball of energy hit him Kagome put a barrier over her father and the ball hit the barrier and split to the sides. When the energy was gone Kai looked at his daughter never in his many years had he seen so much power.

"How did I do dad?"

"Kagome that was…amazing"

"Thanks…"

"The student has surpassed the master…lets go…we have been in here almost the whole day."

"Ready it only seemed we were training for about an hour or two."

"Yes well we have been training hard…"

"Sure dad I believe you…anyways I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I am an inu-youkai I get that from you but what about the wings, their dragon wings I know that but who in the family has them?"

"You mother didn't explain that to you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then lets go into the garden I will explain there."

They walked into the garden Shippo was still play their with Fang and when they saw Kagome they quickly ran to her. Shippo jumped on Kagome's waiting arms and Fang jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She kissed both of them and walked over to a bench and waited for her father to come and join her. He sat down, and looked over to the sky and sighed before he talked about the pasted.

"Kagome as you know you mother was a miko, in her blood line your mother's great, great grandmother I believe was a dragon Youkai or half I'm not sure exactly. You mother had some dragon blood in her but with her miko energy it subdued her dragon blood. But when she gave birth to you, you were a truly different youkai, your mother and I thought that you were going to be a hanyou but the miko blood in your mother made you full youkai. You didn't have any wings when you were born but after you turned one they grew in sometimes when inu-youkai grow a tail when they turn one…I hope that what I said had answered your question."

"It did…"

"Lets go back into the castle?"

"Yes lets…"

They all headed back to the castle, Kagome was tired and she could only image that Shippo and Fang were because they were slowing dozing off. Kagome was deep in thought she wanted to stay a bit longer but she did have to go and meet up with the group and start shard hunting.

Maybe if the group was around the Northern lands she could send a messenger to send them over to the castle. Whatever she was going to do would have to wake until she woke up in the morning. She told her father good night and headed off to her room. When Kagome was done bathing she dropped onto her bed and fell sleep. The two little ones curled up to Kagome for warmth.


	4. My fault

Hello my loyal readers,

As i was updating my stories my memory stick that contained my stories stop working

now i have to redo all the stories over again because stupid me didn't have another back

up and who else will suffer but me? You of course and for that i do apologize. Please

bear with me as i try and make the story continue again. I will try and quickly update.

Love always,

Miko Goddess Kagome


	5. The Assignment

**Chapter 4: The assignment **

**Sango and Miroku Pov **

"Miroku…how are you going to tell Kagome?"

"I don't know love."

"This is going to break her heart."

"I know Sango, but we can't do anything…it was Inuyasha's choice after all and not ours…let's go to bed Sango."

"Alright…"

Sango walked over to her bed and laid down Miroku walked after her and curled up to her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo Pov **

"Inuyasha my love?"

"Yea Kikyo?"

"I can't live like this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I only have half a soul and I can't keep taking the souls of the died much longer."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We could always kill Kagome?"

"I could never do that…Kagome is my friend…we'll find another way."

"Like what?"

"Ummm, the jewel…we could make a wish on the jewel and give you a new soul."

"Do you think that Kagome would allow you to have the jewel?"

"I don't know but I'm not giving her a choice."

"Alright, love whatever you think is best."

Kagome woke up with the sun shining onto her face. She looked around the room for Shippo. Kagome figured that he had gone to have breakfast or play in the garden. She got up and prepared herself for the day, Kagome wore a pair of flare Jeans and a blue tank top.

She walked down to the dinning hall when she entered the room her father and Shippo were at the table waiting for Kagome to eat. Kagome sat down next to her father and waited for the food to be served. Servants came rushing into the hall with trays in their hands, the servants served their masters and exited the room.

"Kagome sweet heart…as you know you are my heir…and with that comes many responsibility…you will have to take a mate within a year."

"Within a year? How can you accept me to fall in love with someone within a year."

"Kagome it is very rare for our kind to fall in love…"

"But Father I want to mate for love if I can't them I wouldn't take the throne."

"Kagome you have a year take this time to find some one…and if you don't choose I will choose for you…am I making myself clear?"

"Yes father…"

"Good…"

They continued to eat their food in silence, Kagome was think over what she was going to do. How could she found a mate that would love her, for her not because she is the Princess of the Northern Lands, or a miko, or because she's believed to be a reincarnation of some priestess.

Kagome wanted to see her friends she need to talk to them she needed the wisdom and guidance of Sango and Miroku. Kagome got an idea after she finished dinner Kagome headed to the gardens and asked one of the servants to call Yoshi. When she was waiting for Yoshi Shippo and Fang appeared in the gardens and decided to play around. Kagome was happy but she felt lonely without her friends. Soon Yoshi appeared in the garden he walked over to Kagome and bowed.

"You call me, Milady?"

"Yes Yoshi I have an assignment for you."

"An Assignment?"

"Yes I want you to go through the lands and find my companions…there are a demon slayer, a monk and a inu-hanyou."

"I will go right away…what do you want me to do after I find them?"

"Figure out where they are going them come back here and tell me…"

"Very well my lady."

Yoshi bowed to Kagome and left to prepare for his journey. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed this was going to be a long day. Kagome walked into the castle and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. When she finished getting dressed she walked through the halls looking for Shippo and Fang.

When she found them she told them that she was going to go for a run in the forest and for them to be good. She kissed then and left the castle grounds, she was didn't want to have servants running around her that's why she didn't say anything to her father.

Kagome wanted to feel free she knew that she had to continue her journey with Inuyasha and the others. But right now she just needed to be alone away from everyone and everything.

Kagome ran through the forest the sun was high and shinny brightly, She felt alive and free. Kagome continued to run until she heard a scream, Kagome ran towards the scream. When she arrived there in the clearing was Rin crying, Jaken was near her scared as hell.

A two headed dragon was protecting them from a giant cat demon, Kagome didn't waste any time she sent purifying balls towards the cat to get it's attention. By the scent of the cat demon it was under someone's control and the Shikon Jewel that was in it's forehead only add the proof that Naraku was behind it.

"Hey ugly…what are you doing attacking a child and an imp?"

"That's none of your business wretch."

"You made it my business when you decided to fight on my lands and when you called me a wretch…Asshole."

The cat demon charged at Kagome, Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and cut the cut the demon when he tried to claw his claws into Kagome's body. Kagome did a back flip and thrushed her sword in the demon's stomach. The demon cried out in pain the demon charged after her again.

Kagome channelled her miko powers into her sword and again thrushes the sword in the demon's heart. The demon slowing began to purify from the inside of, but before the demon died he expended his claws and dragged his claws at Kagome's left arm. Kagome grabbed her arm and with a little more of purifying energy the demon was gone what was left was only ashes of the demon. Kagome looked over to Rin and Jaken she approached them.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Yea I am thanks to you…umm"

"Kagome…"

"That's the name of the wretch that travels with Inuyasha."

"Jaken…I will only say this once and once only I am not Inuyasha's wretch…I demand respect as for I am the Princess of the Northern Lands."

"What is you name little one?"

"I'm Rin…"

"Your not hurt are you?"

"Yea only a few scratches but I'm okay."

"Come to my castle and I will get you cleaned up, and heal your wounds…Jaken you will stay or look for Sesshomaru and tell him where Rin is…I will wait for his arrival as well as your at the Northern castle."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Yes but if you don't then Sesshomaru will beat the hell out of you if he finds out that you let Rin get into danger."

"Why you…"

"Rin would you let to go with me?"

"Yea I would…"

"Lets go then?"

"Yup."

Kagome picked up Rin into her arms she was careful not to hurt herself. Kagome ran quickly towards the castle, when she approached the castle many of the guards saw the condition that Kagome was in and called the healer and servants to attend their Princess. When she entered the castle the servants quickly took her and Rin to Kagome's room to be taken care of their wounds.

"My Lady why did you go into the woods by yourself…you could have died."

"Tiki…have you no belief in my ability to protect myself?"

"No Milady…What would you like us to do with the child?"

"I would like a healer to look over her wounds…also prepare two guest rooms, one for little Rin and the other for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask why Milady?"

"Rin here is the ward of Sesshomaru, therefore he will come here to get her…and with the long journey I offer our hospitality to him and his ward…or and of course the little imp."

"Do you mean Master Jaken…Kagome?"

"Yes Rin I do…"

The healer looked over Kagome and Rin's wounds when the wounds were looked after and wrapped they had something to eat then they headed to the garden with Shippo and Fang following behind them. Shippo and Rin picked up some flowers for Kagome then they began to play tag. Fang sat beside Kagome but he really wanted to play with Shippo and Rin.

"Fang?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Why don't you play with the children?"

"How did you…"

"Fang I know that you wanted to play with them…go ahead I will watch over you."

"Thank you Mistress…"

Fang ran over to the children, they were happy that Fang had joined them in their game. Kagome looked over to the children he heart filled up with pride as she watched the children play. She felt that they were one big family, and in that it make her mother instincts claim Rin as her own like she did with Shippo.

Sesshomaru was getting rid of the demon that was foolish to try and take over his lands. He left Jaken and Rin far away from the battle so they wouldn't get hurt, he had just killed the stupid demon and now he was one his way back to Rin and Jaken. When Sesshomaru was near the clearing where he left Rin, he smelt Rin's blood Sesshomaru's blood began to boil.

Sesshomaru was going to kill Jaken when he got a hold of him. When he entered Rin was know where to be seen Jaken on the other hand was sleeping under a tree. Sesshomaru quietly walked over the Jaken and stepped on him. Jaken got up and looked at his master, Jaken knew that his master was angry. Jaken was scared for his life.

"Jaken where is Rin?"

"My Lord Inuyasha's wretch came here and saved Rin and took her to the Northern Lands Castle…but the problem, Milord is that she's not human…"

"If she's not human then what is she?"

"An demon…a Inu-youkai Milord."

"Really that's something interesting turn of events."

"The women said that you should go to her castle to get Rin…she will be waiting for you."

"Very well come Jaken…"

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked through the forest and headed to Kagome's castle it wasn't a long walk. When they arrived at the gates of the castle the guards let Sesshomaru and Jaken, they walked into the lords study. When he entered it he was greeted by the lord of the northern lands.

"Hello Lord Kai."

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"My ward Rin was taken to your castle from what Jaken has told me."

"Really who would…..Tiki?"

A servant came into the study bowed and waited for his orders

"Call my daughter."

"Yes Milord."

The servant left and about a few minutes later Kagome entered the study she bowed then looked over to her father.

"You wished speak with me…father."

"Yes Sesshomaru has told me that his ward is in our castle is it true."

"It is…Rin is in the garden with Shippo and Fang."

"Will you take Sesshomaru to Rin…Kagome?"

"Yes father…Lord Sesshomaru please follow me."

Kagome walked out of the study Sesshomaru was following her towards the gardens. When they entered the garden Rin, Shippo and Fang where running away and play tag. When Rin spotted Sesshomaru she ran to him and grabbed his leg she looked up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru I missed you."

"Me too Rin…if you done playing we will leave now."

"But I don't want to."

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru it would be our honour to have you stay for the night."

"Very well."

"When you would like to retire your room is next to Rin's."

"So you planed that I stay here?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Well I know that Rin would be tried, and you after you battle so I prepare you room ahead of time. Now if you'll excuse."

Kagome bowed and Sesshomaru watched Kagome go to her personal garden where is meditated. Kagome sat down on the floor thinking she needed to clear her mind.

She held her hands to her side just below her shoulders, she let her powers flow through her and foamed energy balls in her hands when she was doing this her necklace glowed. Kagome opened her eyes when she sensed a powerful demon near her.

"Sesshomaru you may come out and join me."

"I see how long did you notice I was here?"

"Just now…what is it that you need Sesshomaru?"

"I want to know is why you never showed yourself as a demon, hiding yourself through a human concealment?"

"Well I didn't know I was a demon until my foster mother told me the truth and I also read a letter from my mother Midoriko."

"I See…is your father making you have a ball?"

"No his not…all he told me is to found a mate within time."

"I assume that you will mate the hanyou?"

"You are assuming wrong Sesshomaru."

"Really now."

"Yes…"

"I thought you love the hanyou?"

"I do love him but not as a lover but as a friend…even as a brother."

"So do you have an intended then?"

"Why are you so interested Sesshomaru."

"That doesn't matter."

"Whatever and no I don't and if you'll excuse me I'm going inside to see my children."

"Children…"

"That's doesn't matter…"

"Funny…"

"I know."

Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru and headed to the castle. Kagome caught Shippo and Rin's scent and she headed towards them. They were in Rin's room playing with Jaken…well more like torturing him. Kagome dismissed him and she still with them until it was time for dinner.

When dinner was served and they all have ate Kagome and the children took and bath. Kagome went into their rooms and read each chid a story before the went to bed. When the children were in bed Kagome retired to her room unaware that someone was watching her every move.

In the morning Kagome and the children were having breakfast her father Kai and Sesshomaru were in his study talking. Kagome could only imagine what the hell they were talking about.

**Sesshomaru and Kai Pov**

"What did you want to tell me Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Kai…I wish to ask permission to court your daughter."

"I see….if Kagome wishes you to court her then I approve of you."

"I will ask Kagome later…"

Sesshomaru bowed and left the room and walked into the dinning room and had his breakfast. All Sesshomaru was thinking about how he was going to ask Kagome. When he was done eating he called Jaken and told him to go into the nearest town and to get something for him.

When that was done he went to the garden where the children and Kagome were. They were playing with a small pup that the children were calling Fang. Kagome was sitting on the bench watching the children and making sure that no trouble happened to them.

**Yoshi Pov**

He had found the group and was following with them. He had masked his scent so they wouldn't have noticed him. It was very hard for him to follow the group with the dead bitch that looked like his mistress.

The group were talking about going North because the dead women felt jewel shards in that direction. Yoshi decided to leave because they were heading towards the Northern lands. He knew that his mistress would like to knew that her group was walking towards her.

**Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala Pov**

"Kikyo are you sure that you fell a shard in the north?"

"It's faint but yes I do."

"Miroku? Sango? Were heading out."

"Sure Inuyasha."

"Hey Inuyasha…when are we going to head back to Keade's Village?"

"Why?"

"Well I think that Kagome should be back by now…"

"When we get the shards we'll go back."

"Alright."

"Inu?"

"Yea Kikyo?"

"Are you going to tell…Kagome that I am staying in the group?"

"Yes mate we will and when the jewel is complete and I make my wish…Kagome will no longer have to stay in this era."

"Inu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a kiss then they continued on with they journey.

**Kagome, the children, and Sesshomaru Pov**

Sesshomaru had approached Kagome and sat next to her Jaken had come and gone. He had given Sesshomaru the item that he had requested. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and he thought that this was the best opportunity.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure ask away Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru got up from the bench and kneeled in front of Kagome. He took Kagome's hand into his and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome I want the permission to court you?"

"Ummm…Did you ask my father?"

"Yes I did and he said that if you accepted then it was fine with him."

"I see…well I accept you permission and I will grant you it…you may court me."

"Thank you Kagome."

Sesshomaru took out the out the package that he had Jaken get and handed it to Kagome. When Kagome opened it inside was a red and blue kimono with a crescent moon along the neck line and a giant dog on the back.

Sesshomaru took out a ring from his pocket and he gently took Kagome's left hand and placed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful gold ring and it had a diamond in the middle Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Sesshomaru it's beautiful thank you…"

"It's beauty is nothing…you are more beautiful then anything in this world."

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru lowed himself and her placed a gently kiss on Kagome. Kagome kissed him back and added a little more power to the kiss. Sesshomaru took that as an opportunity to lick her bottom lip she opened her mouth and her let his tongue explore her mouth.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had a battle with their tongues and none were the winner. They only parted when they were couldn't breathe anymore. When they pulled apart the children were looking at the adults and laughing. Kagome blushed and smiled at the children, minutes later Yoshi appeared in the garden and walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Yoshi Bowed to Kagome and the rest and waited a few minutes before he began to speak.

"Milady?"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"I come back from my assignment."

"And?"

"The group is headed towards the Northern Lands…the dead women in the group stated that their was shards in the north."

"Thank you Yoshi…you may rest…you must be tried after you long journey."

"Thank you milady."

Yoshi bowed and left for his room.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Inuyasha and my friends are coming to the northern lands."

"I see…and?"

"Well I still have to collect the shards so I don't know what going to happen…"

"I will accompany you on your journey."

"Really?"

"Really…you are my intended are you not?"

"Yea I am…"

"Lets go dinner should be done by now."


	6. The proposal

**Chapter 5: The proposal **

They were all in the dinning hall Lord Kai was proud that his daughter had an intended that was an honourable youkai. Dinner was good the children where chatting with each other. When dinner was over Kagome gave the children a bath and went to tuck them in. Shippo wanted to sleep with Rin so Kagome let them, Shippo wanted Kagome to read a story she Kagome thought about what story to tell me.

"_It was a warm and sunny afternoon, when Shaira was happily splashing her tail in the ocean waters with her best friends, Aisha and Kasia. For hours they would play their favourite game where the mermaid leaping the highest over the other would become 'Sea Princess of the Day.'_

_Giggling and laughing so hard that her tummy hurt, Shaira decided to let Aisha win today as she always felt that it was more fun to see her friends win. _

_Shaira's smile was wider than the horizon in the sky and her heart was bigger than the towering mountains above which seemed to touch the very sky. Her eyes were brighter than the bluest of waters she knew as her home. Her golden hair cascaded like a fresh waterfall down her back to her waist. From here on, Shaira had the slender tail of a fish which helped her swim faster and jump higher than any other human fish in the sea. _

_Her voice sang enchanting melodies that blew with the gentle sea breezes and stormy winds for miles and miles to lands faraway._

_When Shaira was sad, she sang and hoped a special someone would hear her song. _

_There was someone she missed more than anything, - Shanan, the love of her many lives. Oh how she wondered where and who he was this time... _

_Shaira first met Shanan many years ago when the heavens burst and created the stars and planets of our universe. _

_Shaira and Shanan shone side by side, brighter than the two stars of Gemini, lighting up the night sky with the brightness of the Moon. _

_Long ago, Sol and Luna were taking turns watching over the stars and decided to entertain themselves by playing a game of dice. Proud Sol said, **" Let us make the game more fun by placing a little bet! " **Luna enthusiastically asked, **"Yes, what shall we bet?" **Sol replied, **"Every one hundred earth years, whoever wins, shall be given for one brief moment, the power of all the planets above to grant a wish to any stars that the winner chooses!"**_

_Luna liked the idea and it was not very long before she won this game of dice. Luna immediately knew who the lucky star children would be - the two brightest in the heavens, Shaira and Shanan. _

_Chosen for their pure hearts and love for each other, sentimental Luna could not help but feel somewhat sad for them. _

_On the night of an eclipse, when Luna was at her most powerful, she appeared to Shaira and Shanan and asked; **"Make a wish, children of the night sky, for I will make it come true!" "Oh Luna, we want to be closer to each other than stars in the sky!" **cried Shaira and Shanan. _

_Luna began speaking the words of power and when the eclipse passed, Shaira and Shanan were reborn as two red roses, the most beautiful of flowers. _

_In a spectacular floral garden, they lived side by side once again, but this time, able to enjoy each other's company and sweet fragrance._

_One hundred years passed and on this starry night, it was Luna's turn again to grant Shaira and Shanan yet another wish. With the help of Sol, Luna magically transformed herself into a butterfly of the brightest and prettiest of colours. She flew to the rose bush home of Shaira and Shanan and spoke, **" My old friends, there is nothing more I would like to do, than to grant another wish for the two of you!"**_

_The two red roses pleaded, **"Oh, if only you will, what we want most it to be closer still!" **The butterfly smiled, winked an eye at them and gracefully flew and disappeared into the baby blue sky. _

_Then out of a giant cloud, flew two lovely white-winged doves. _

_Shaira and Shanan were together again, but this time, traveling through the sky as symbols of universal peace. _

_Meanwhile, Shaira and Shanan's hearts were content but something they felt, was still missing. Luna sensed this sadness and could not wait to be able to grant them another wish. _

_The time eventually came and Luna transformed herself into a magnificent palm tree and planted herself near the old rose garden home of Shaira and Shanan. _

_One very hot summer day, the doves flew to this special palm tree to find a little bit of shade. Suddenly, the palm tree spoke, **"Again a hundred years have come and gone, tell me what it is that you wish upon?" **Shaira and Shanan cried out **" By all your powers from above, what we have together is true love, if only we could now hold hands, and walk side by side through distant lands!" **_

_Luna wanted to add some excitement and replied, **"This will be done, but let's make it more fun, to make your wish come true for you, there is one thing you both must agree to do." **_

_**"What is it?" **asked the doves. **"You must wait longer if this is your will, but only to be re-born closer still. **_

_**A thousand nights spent apart, will bring more strength to each other's heart." Said Luna.**_

_**Shaira and Shanan answered, "Yes, to be closer than ever before is surely worth waiting for." **_

_Content with this reply, Luna vanished into the rich earth. And so they waited..._

_Two hundred years passed and Shaira's sea-mates knew that she was sad as she often thought of Shanan, hoping the day would soon come when they would be together again_

_Shaira felt a bit tired today and gracefully swam to the sandy shore for a little afternoon nap. As she fell asleep under the warmth of the sun, she dreamt of Shanan. In her dream, a seahorse spoke, **"The one you wait for is nearby, this I promise you is no lie. "**_

_Shanan had been roaming the lands all this time searching for his beloved Shaira. He looked for her in all forms of life on earth. But today, he too grew most tired and discouraged. As he lay down to rest, he quickly fell asleep. In his dream, a seahorse also appeared and said, **"Wait no more for her my friend, this is the beginning and not the end." **Shanan instantly awoke determined now, more than ever, to keep looking even harder for Shaira. _

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the bushes, Shaira was awakened by the sounds of distant galloping. **"Am I still dreaming?" **she asked herself. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the handsome centaur who had stopped to drink some water from a nearby pond. Shaira's heart began to pound so loud that she could hear it! _

_She immediately recognized Shanan's soul. Feeling her presence, Shanan looked up only to find himself gazing into Shaira's crystal blue eyes and said, **"I knew you were near because your song led me here!" **Shaira replied, **"I sang to you from my heart, each day that we have been apart."**_

_From the distant waters you could hear Aisha and Kasia singing and rejoicing at the sight of them holding hands for the very first time. _

_Then suddenly, from the bushes appeared a unicorn of a lavender colour who galloped proudly up to Shaira and Shanan. Like a warm spring shower, a golden ray of light shone from its horn bathing Shaira from head to tail and Shanan from head to hooves._

_The unicorn's work was done as she galloped away into the bushes where she came from. Shaira and Shanan looked at each other and saw that she was no longer a mermaid and he was no longer a centaur. Now they were people just like you and me! _

_As they gazed down and started jumping and skipping about getting used to their brand new legs and feet, they suddenly realized that the magical unicorn had been their old friend, Luna who made true the best wish of all._

_Together, Shaira and Shanan continued to live happily as Children of the Moon, King and Queen of the Kingdom of Lunaria, named in honour of their old friend, Luna. The End"_

Kagome looked over at the children they were fast asleep they looked like little angels Kagome couldn't be happier with the children. She gave each child a kiss and then she walked into her room. Kagome went into her bathroom and took a shower when she was dressed for bed she crawled into her bed. Her room was dark and she was too tried to smell or even noticed that someone was in her bed until that person warped his arms around Kagome was pulled her into his body.

"Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru what are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing love, I just wanted to sleep near you…"

"A likely story…I'm tried…"

"Then sleep…"

"Whatever…"

Kagome turned around in Sesshomaru's arms and she closed her eyes Kagome was tried and all she wanted to do was sleep the night away with out anyone bothering her.

In the morning Kagome and Sesshomaru had woken up to the sound of the children coming into the room and jumping onto the bed. They looked at each other then at the children they chatted away before there was a knock on the door.

Shippo walked over to the door and opened it Yoshi walked into the room and bowed then came back up and spoke.

"Milady?"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"Your companions are about an hour away from the castle."

"Very well, had Lisa and Sora prepare rooms for my guests."

"Yes Milady."

Yoshi bowed again and left the room Kagome got up and took the children with her so they could go take a bath. Sesshomaru wanted to go with Kagome but she yelled at him and told him no. when they were done they had breakfast and then they went into the gardens and waiting for her guests to arrive.

**The group Pov**

The group was heading towards the castle where Kikyo had sensed the Shikon Jewels. No one knew what was going to happen, Sango and Miroku couldn't wait to go back to Keade's village so they could see Kagome again. It seemed like months that they haven't seen her or Shippo. When they were at the castle gates the guards looked over at the group and spoke.

"What business do you have with the lord of the northern lands?"

"Your lord have in his possession shards of the Shikon Jewel and it's my duty as a miko to collect them."

"You are mistaken our Lord doesn't have any shards of the jewel…but the heir Lady Kagome of the Northern lands has them…she has informed us that you would be arriving…she is the garden with the children…Yoki…accompany Lady Kagome guests to her in the gardens…"

"Lady Kagome?" The all said

The group followed silently after the guard Yoki when they reached the gardens there they saw Shippo and a human child. Sango remembered that child because she followed Sesshomaru around but what was Shippo doing here. Yoki walked up to the demoness and bowed.

"Lady Kagome your guests have arrived."

"Thank you Yoki…you may go…"

"Thank you Milady."

Kagome turned and looked over to her friends, he eyes immediately turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome could smell that they were mates, she couldn't believe that he had replaced her so soon. Kagome looked over to Sango and Miroku and she smiled.

"I see Inuyasha that you have already replaced me."

"What are you talking about Wench?"

"I am the Princess of the Northern Lands, heir to the throne you should show some respect."

"Feh…"

"I know why you have come here for and you will not have it."

"You demon are not able to have the jewel you will taint it."

Kagome laughed and pulled her necklace from her shirt the jewel was glowing bright pink and the shards that the group had flew right into the necklace.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO…GIVE ME BACK THE SHARDS."

"Sit boy…"

**Thud **Kagome looked over to her friends and waiting for them to understand how she was.

"Kagome?"

"Yea Sango it's me…"

"You're a demon?"

"Ya I'm a inu-youkai with some dragon blood."

"Do you still have your miko powers?"

"Yup…"

"How come you not half demon like Inuyasha?"

"Well my mother was a miko and she had dragon blood in her, but I was dormant because of her miko energy. When she married my father and she had me her powers and my fathers combined and made me a full demon."

"When did you find out you were a demon?" (Miroku)

"When I went back through the well my adopted mother told me the truth…my mother was from this time and took her back through the well for safety."

"Who was your mother Kagome?"

"She was Midoriko…"

"Lair…"(Kikyo)

"Why would I lie about my own mother if you don't believe my look at the pictures on the castle walls or you can even talk to my father about my mother."

The children had stopped playing and were watching Kagome and her friends argue. Rin walked up to Kagome and gave her a few flowers, she kneeled and hugged the little girl.

"Yoshi"

Out of the castle ran Yoshi to his mistress.

"Yes milady."

"Take my guests to there rooms…"

"Yes milady."

"Guys follow Yoshi…you must be tried, relax take a bath…nap…we will talk at lunch…"

"Okay."

The group followed Yoshi into the castle and two there rooms. They weren't many rooms left so Sango and Miroku shared a room and Inuyasha and Kikyo shared another. When they settled in their rooms they took a bath and changed their clothes. Sango and Miroku took a nap, Kikyo went off to gathered souls and Inuyasha went to explore the castle and look for Kagome to talk with her.

Inuyasha walked through the halls and he followed Kagome's scent to the library, when he walked towards her he was immediately tackled to the ground by a large black dog. Kagome looked over to see who Fang had tackled and noticed that Inuyasha was on the ground.

"Get off me you mutt."

"Inuyasha be nice to Fang…Fang off Inuyasha…he's a friend."

Fang nodded and jumped off of Inuyasha, and he walked by Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Kagome?"

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"What going on Kagome?"

"Nothing that should concern you Inuyasha."

"I see…what's going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Again Inuyasha that is not you concern…"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You are Inuyasha…how long did it take before you replaced me? Huh…weeks, days, hours? Minutes seconds?"

"…."

"Your silence is all the proof I need."

"It's…"

"Save it Inuyasha…I am going to go and continue searching for the jewels because it is my duty…but you I am going to tell you this Inuyasha…wishing on the Jewel to make yourself a full demon is a selfish wish and it wont come true…the jewel will become more tainted with evil…do you understand?"

"I do…but…then what am I going to wish for?"

"You? Who said that you were going to get the jewel."

"You did…what now that your with Fluff ball your going to give him the jewel?"

"No Inuyasha I am not going to give the jewel to no one…my mother died for the jewel and no one should have it but me."

"I have a right…."

"No you don't…"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and stood up, she didn't need to hear his bullshit. She walked away from him and headed out the door she looked back at Inuyasha and said.

"No matter what you do Inuyasha, you choose was made and your only salvation is going to hell with your lover…"

And with that she left the room, Inuyasha sat alone thinking about what the hell he was doing. What purpose did he have in life? To kill the greatest evil in Japan then got to hell with a died woman, someone who represented your dead lover? Inuyasha was now confused then ever. What was he going to do now, now that Kagome had found another.

Inuyasha sighed and went to leave, he walked through the halls and towards his room that he was assigned, when he entered Kikyo was sitting by the window. Kikyo turned and smiled at Inuyasha, Kikyo seemed happy being in the palace she longed to have a life of wealth. If she played her cards right maybe she could stay in the palace and enjoy the palace life.

"Kikyo are you okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha I am…why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Okay then."

Inuyasha didn't say anything else, he walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed. Minutes later Kikyo decided to join him in a nap they both fell asleep.

**Miroku and Sango Pov**

Miroku and Sango had woken up from their nap and were walking the halls for Kagome they wanted to talk with her. They pasted a servant and asked where so could be the said that she was in her room with the children. The servant guided them through the castle towards Kagome's room. The had reached her room and knocked on the door, they waited for some one to respond. Shippo opened the door and stepped aside so they enter the room.

"Kagome?" (Sango)

"Yea guys."

"I missed you Kagome." (Sango)

"I missed you too Sango, and you too Miroku."

"When did you get back from the well?" (Miroku)

"Weeks ago…Keade told me that you guys left and I went to the castle to see my father. We'll leave to start collecting more jewel shards soon, Sesshomaru has a few things to do then we can head out."

"Sesshomaru?" (Sango)

"Yup…he's coming too."

"But Kagome…"

"Don't worry guys you see Sesshomaru and I are going to be mated…"

"WHAT…"

"You heard me."

"Does Inuyasha know?" (Miroku)

"Inuyasha is not my problem, and no he doesn't know."

"Kagome I hope you are making the right decision?" (Sango)

"Sango, Miroku I know I am, you don't need to worry…now enough about me, what have you too been up too? Getting married soon?"

"How did you?" (Sango)

"Come on don't tell me you forgot. I'm a youkai now and I can sense these things."

"You'll right." (Sango)

"Kagome?" (Miroku)

"Yea Miroku?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private later on if it's possible."

"Sure thing, just tell me when."

"Okay."

The group talked for a while, when it was time for lunch a servant came in and said the lunch was going to be served. Kagome gathered the children and headed to the dinning hall. Her father and soon-to-be mate was waiting for her. Her friends all join for lunch and surprisingly Kikyo had join as well.

Lunch was silent Sesshomaru sat by Kagome and the children on either side of the two. They looked like a real family. When lunch was over Kagome and Miroku went into the gardens to discuss what he had on his mind.

"Miroku, tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well you see…I wanted to get married with Sango and I wanted to before we started to head out again."

"Alright then…would you let to have a small ceremony tonight then."

"Would it be possible to do?"

"Of course…now…why don't you go back to your room and I will set everything up."

"Thank you Kagome."

Miroku went over and hugged Kagome. He was so happy. Miroku let go and went back to the castle, Kagome stayed outside a few minutes before she walked back in. She went to talk with her father and she was given permission to do whatever in her power to have the wedding ceremony done for the night.

Kagome went into the town and got a priest to do the ceremony. Kagome had the servants decorate the great hall because that's where they were going to have the ceremony. The cooks were making a special dinner, and making a wedding cake for all the guests and servants to enjoy.

Kagome wanted it to have the night prefect so Sango would remember it for the rest of her days. Kagome also had a dress made for Sango, it was a long white dress with red trim on the top and bottom of the dress. There were no sleeves on the dress, on the mid section of the dress their a red and gold trim. The dress would be prefect and Kagome knew that Sango would love it.

When all the preparations were done Kagome went to her room to rest a bit. She entered her room and Sesshomaru was laying down on the bed he seemed to be waiting for her and in the process fell asleep. Kagome walked over to the bed and crawled into the bed.

Sesshomaru sub-consciously rolled over and pulled Kagome towards him. Her instincts told her the his youkai sensed that his mate was in bed with him therefore he would cuddle her. Kagome sighed and snuggled into him and get more of his warmth.

While some were taking a nap the rest of the group were exploring the castle. Sango had found the children playing outside in the garden and decided to join them. Miroku was getting ready and looking for his special gift that he had brought for Sango a long time ago.

Miroku had found his gift and was preparing for the dinner. Night time had arrived Kagome was with Sango getting ready, Sango didn't know what was going now so she didn't suspect anything.

When the girls finished getting dress they walked to the great hall, when the doors opened Sango's eyes widen when she walked into the room it was beautiful. Sango first thought was that Kagome was going to have a ceremony for her and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Well…Sango we're having a wedding today."

"Congratulations, Kagome."

"What no…Sango…I'm not getting married."

"Oh…"

"You are."

"WHAT."

Miroku walked up to Kagome and Sango he kneeled in front of Sango and held her hand.

"Sango my love, will you marry me?"

"Miroku, I…"

"Please, Sango…"

"Yes Miroku I will."

Miroku stood up and walked up to the alter with Sango on his arms. They had said their vows in front of the priest after the ceremony they had dinner, they cut the cake and then they dance the night away.


	7. Continuing The Journey

**Chapter 6: Continuing the journey **

The night had ended and the couple went to their room for their first night together. Kikyo and Inuyasha went back to their room for some much needed sleep. Kagome went off to the garden with the children for a walk before bed. Sesshomaru went off to the dojo for some training. The children had stopped near the love pond watching the fishes Kagome had sat by the bench watching the stars.

After a while it was starting to get cold the children were getting tried she decided that it was time to go inside for the night. Kagome gathered up the children and they headed to the castle Sesshomaru was waiting by the door for them. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you, of course."

"Well I am taking the children to bed, then going to bed myself."

"Well then I will accompany you."

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh but I do believe it is."

"You wont talk no for a answer right."

"Of course."

Sigh "Very well…"

Kagome picked up Shippo and when she went to garb Rin, Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and began to walk away towards the children's room. Kagome watched with amazement and followed him. When the reached the room the servants had opened the door, Sesshomaru and Kagome placed the children down in the bed and placed a kiss on their forehead and they left the room.

Kagome walked towards her room with Sesshomaru following her she taught nothing of it until when she reached the door and walked in Sesshomaru followed.

"Sesshomaru, I going to bed."

"So am I."

"Not in my room."

"My mate, I want to sleep with you."

"Excuse me?"

"As part of courting rights, I can request to sleep with you in the same room if I wish, there is no harm in that?"

"And you won't try anything?"

"Do you think so lowly of me?"

"Not sure if you turn out to be a pervert like Miroku."

"The monk?"

"Yup the monk, but fine hurry up I want to sleep."

"If my mate wishes."

"She does."

Sesshomaru's inner demon purred with contentment when she said that, he watched as Kagome left the room to change and he took of his shirt and pants and notice their was pj bottoms by the chair for him. He put them on and crawled into bed.

Kagome re-entered the room and saw Sesshomaru in bed she crawled into bed and was immediately put into a embrace, he nuzzled her neck and sniffed a bit. She nuzzled his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight mate."

"Night love."

Kagome smiled at the name and fell into a deep sleep but her senses were on high alert in case anyone wanted to hurt her pups.

In the morning everyone was in the dinning hall. Many of the servants were packing up the belongings of their mistress and friends. The group was discussing what they should do are go.

"We should go after Kouga's jewel and go from there."

"Why not go after Naraku?"

"Because Inuyasha, after we have almost the whole jewel Naraku will come to us."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Feh."

"Now, now Inuyasha Kagome's right."

"_Did Kikyo say I'm right…oh my god the world is going to end."_

"Umm…"

"Anyways we should get going."

"Yea." They all agreed

The group and stood up and walked to their rooms. Sango and Miroku walked into their room and they noticed that their belongings were pack and ready to go. The bags were by the door ready to go. On the bed their were a set of clean clothes for the long trip. They both sighed with contentment they headed to the hot spring to take a quick bath before the trip ahead.

Inuyasha and Kikyo headed to their room and noticed that they also had traveling garments on the bed, they didn't have any belongings frankly what would a corpse need? Inuyasha only had his sword.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in their bedroom getting dressed. Sari and Nori were attending to the children. Sesshomaru had put on his regular outfit, for that was his trademark of course. Kagome was wearing a similar outfit to Sesshomaru but instead of white the colour was light purple. When they were dressed and ready to the Sari and Nori knocked on the door to present the children.

The children were clean and dressed for the travel ahead. Their belongings were packed and they were all ready to go, they walked towards the front gates waiting for the others. When they reached the gate Yoshi was standing their with his sword and pack on his shoulder. Fang was be his side and they both looked ready for traveling.

"Yoshi you will not be accompanying us on our journey."

"But, Milady I have to accompany you."

"On who's orders?"

"Your father's."

"But I have my mate that we be accompanying me…I don't mean to be rude but you don't need to go."

"But milady I wish to go."

Sigh. "Sesshomaru what do you think?"

"Let him accompany us."

"Very well…you may come Yoshi."

"Thank you my lord and lady."

"_I'm coming too."_

"Of course Fang you are, your duty will be to help look after the children."

"_I understand my duties Kagome."_

They were waiting for the rest of the group to show up, the first ones to arrive were Miroku and Sango then after that Lord Kai and the servants to say goodbye to the group and last of course were Kikyo and Inuyasha. After the group was ready they said their goodbyes and walked away from the castle.

**Naraku Pov **

Naraku was pacing back and forth in his castle he was no closer to getting the jewel, with the part of the jewel in his possession he could always sense the other jewels shards. But the jewel that the priestess held, he could no longer sense them and that worried him a great deal. He wasn't sure what they were up to, where they were going. He need to find out and fast.

"Kanna?"

He waited for the girl to arrive and after a few minutes she didn't show up he called again. After the third time he was angry.

"KANNA."

"Yes master."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Outside the castle grounds master."

"Doing what?"

"Entertaining the baby."

"Fine…show me…the priestess…"

Kanna pulled out her mirror and focused her powers to try to find her. After a couple of minutes she knew that she couldn't located them. So she tried finding Inuyasha and his group, again she had no luck in finding them. She was afraid to tell her master but nothing showed on her face.

"Kanna show me the priestess."

"I can't master…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because there is a spell that wont let my powers located them. And farther more I cant locate Inuyasha and his group either."

"WHAT…this can not be happening."

"Kagura."

"Yea Naraku."

"Find me them now."

"Alright."

**Kagura Pov **

Kagura walked out of the castle and pulled out her feather, how she hated the half breed with a passion what she wanted more then life itself was to kill him. But her life was in his hands and she had no power to kill him, he was no powerful then her. If only their was a way for Inuyasha and the others to kill him with her help without him knowing of her betrayal.

She sigh at the thought they were never agree to help her, she was their enemy. The priestess knew that she didn't want to obey the filthy but the others wouldn't believe her. No one ever does. As she was flying towards the east she noticed that their were a group of demons and one of those demon had a jewel shard.

That's when Kagura formed a plan of action. She pulled out her fan and readied for self for the battle to begin. She flew lower until she was ready to attack. Kagura jumped off the feather and floated towards the ground. The other demons didn't notice her presence yet but that was all the better for her.

She opened her fan and unleashed "Dance of blades" the blades went towards the leader of the pack. Some of the demons ran to hide, well the rest took up a fighting stance to kill the wind witch. Kagura chuckled as they tried to attack her, but she kept pushing them back with her wind.

After a while her fun had come to an end, it wasn't fun any more so she decide to end it all. "Dance of blades" the demons had fallen, the others that were still alive had long gone. They didn't fill like dieing. As the last demon died Kagura walked over to the demon that had the shards.

She quickly cut opened the demon and took the shards, she wiped off the blood and put the shards into her pocket. She smiled and took her feather out of her hair and flew towards the east again. She would offer the jewel to Kagome in exchange for help. Hopefully she would help out.


	8. Tough Love

**Chapter 7: Tough Love **

The group had been resting for a while the children were playing by the river, it was a very hot day and everyone was felling the heat. The children wanted to have a swim so they waited until they were near water to rest. Kagome could feel the pull of the jewel shards.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love."

"I can feel the pull of the shards."

At that Inuyasha ears perked at hearing the noise. "Then what are we waiting for…lets get the shards."

"Inuyasha you have no say in my group."

"YOUR GROUP, WHEN DID THIS GROUP BECOME YOURS SESSHOMARU."

"Simple half breed…my mate is alpha of this group, so stating that I am also the leader."

"Feh…I don't thi.."

"Sit." **THUD**

"Bit.."

"Sit." **THUD**

"Kagome, stop…"

"Now Inuyasha what Sesshomaru said is true…this group is now mine, Sango and Miroku are following me because they want to, and you are following me because I don't know why, but anyways. The children are playing and its too hot to walk around plus the jewel is moving towards us."

"Feh."

"Kids…"

"Yea mommy…"

"How are you guys doing."

"_There fine Kagome." _

"I know Fang I'm just making sure."

"_I understand." _

The air was cooler so they decided to continue on their journey, Kagome could feel the jewels getting closer and she noticed that the jewel was tainted so she knew that they would be in one hell of a battle. The necklace that held the jewels did in fact pull the shards together but she knew that once the jewel was out of the demons body. The demon would get pissed and attack the group she wasn't worried too much because her mate would kill the demon before he ever touch her or the children.

"Kagome?"

"Huh.."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea why?"

"Because I have been calling for you a while now and you weren't answering me."

"Oh, I'm sorry what is it?"

"I said was…is the jewel still coming near us."

"Yea, we're getting closer."

"Good, I need a fight."

"Inuyasha."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"There's no need to rush the shards are coming closer to us?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Are you worried?"

"Not really, there are a lot of people here that will help in the fight."

"You're right."

The group were walking for about an hour, any minute now and the demon would be showing up. Kagome had stop walking she searched in the area for the demons aura. She sensed the familiar aura.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

She didn't answer Sesshomaru because her hunch was right, the demon that stood in front of them was Kagura. She waited a few moments, she bowed and addressed Kagome.

"Kagome I haven't come here to mean you or your group any harm."

"Yea right. Come closer and will test that theory."

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh…"

"I have obtain some shards and I wish to give them to you."

"What payment do you ask for?"

"That you kill Naraku, so that I may be free."

"You know that we were going to kill Naraku anyways right?"

"Yes I know, but I hoped that if I some how help you that you would ensure that my heart will be safe."

"I understand, did Naraku send you or he doesn't know yet?"

"He did send me, there is a barrier that doesn't allow him to see your group, so he wanted me to do for him."

"Kagome?"

"Yea Sesshomaru?"

"Do you think that the power of the shards are the reason behind it?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully it is for we can use this for are advantage."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the shards, when she located them, they flew from Kagura's Kimono and towards Kagome's necklace. Kagura watched in amazement the amount of power that Kagome had. When the shards joined the rest they were instantly purified.

"Now Kagura where is your heart located?"

"Naraku usually has it with him at all times, in his Kimono to be exact."

"Alright, I know of a spell that will protect you heart so that he wont hurt you."

"Thank you, you Kagome are the greatest Miko to every walk this earth."

"Feh, she not better than Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered

"Inuyasha, everyone is better than Kikyo because she's died."

"Wench…"

"Silence Half-breed before I do it for you."

"Come and try."

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

"Stop acting like a big boy when you are clearly still a child, face it Kikyo's died we all know it, so get over it. Sesshomaru stop egging the child on."

"Who you calling a child you Bit…"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT."

**THUD** groan **BOOM** groan **THUD** groan **THUD **

"Serves you right Inuyasha."

"Now Shippo don't you start, leave Inuyasha alone."

"Yes Mommy, I'll try."

"Should we continue on our quest?" Kagome asked

"Sounds good to me." Stated Miroku and Sango

"Kagura go back to your master and continue as if nothing has happened."

"I understand Kagome."

Kagura flew away from the group. Kagome watched her leave. Kagome knew that pain that Kagura was going through. For when she called for her heart, it opened up and told her secrets. She sighed and walked on with the group walking slowing behind her. A few hours later the group start for another break. The sun was starting to lower and they began to start camp for the night. Inuyasha was yelling at Sesshomaru stating that he was going to get the bigger game for the night.

Sesshomaru just had fun egg Inuyasha on, Kagome had sat Inuyasha a couple of times. Sesshomaru left to fine some game and the race was on. Inuyasha went to the right of the forest. The rest of the group laughed knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to out beat Sesshomaru. But Inuyasha's pride wouldn't let himself be put down. Sango went out to get water and Miroku went to fetch the fire wood. Fang and Yoshi stayed back at camp while Kagome went out to find some herbs, spices and some vegetable that could be laying around.

Before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back with the meat they had skinned the animal. They headed back to camp and everyone was already waiting for them. Sesshomaru handed the meat over to Sango, Sango cut the meat into smaller portions and added them to the stew. Kagome took Inuyasha's portions and smoked them for when they are travelling.

Time passed slowly as the sat around the campsite waiting for the stew to be ready. Kikyo had gone out looking for dead souls to take, no one really missed her expect Inuyasha of course. When the food was ready everyone helped themselves. They finished their dinner and settled down for the night Sango and Kagome went to the hotsprings for a bath. Fang had stood watch over the girls when they were taking a bath.

The stars shinned brightly, and the moon was full beautiful. They water felt good on their aching body but they had to get out everyone was waiting for them. The rest of the group sat around the campfire telling stories. The children were growing tried and soon had fallen asleep.

Yoshi sat near the children watching over them, Ah and Un sat behind the children so they could cuddle around them. Jaken sat away from the children and the group he didn't want to be anywhere near the group. When the girls came back Sango went to be with Miroku while Sesshomaru and Kagome went out for a walk. Kikyo came back from her soul collecting she went to Inuyasha so they could sleep. Fang had gone back to the campsite after knowing that Kagome was fine, he slept near the children also keeping them warm.

After awhile Sesshomaru and Kagome came back to the campsite and settled down to sleep. When morning came food was already being cooked the children were starting to wake up, the adults were talking about their plans for the day. After breakfast was done, dishes cleaned and the camp packed away the group headed out. A few hours of walking Kagome felt a pull of the jewel shards. The group quickly ran towards the presence of the jewel. They came into a clearing where two demons were fighting.

"Sesshomaru the lizard demon has the jewel shards in the left foot."

"I'll get the shards."

"Inuyasha stop, no one needs to get them."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the shards. Kagome and the demon glowed "come to me" the shards flew out of the demon and towards Kagome and entered her necklace. When the demon noticed what had happened to the jewel shards he ran towards Kagome. But before he could reach her he was laying died on the ground with Sesshomaru standing over him with his claws glowing green. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed, Sesshomaru just smirked at her.

"What's the deal Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know what your talking about love."

"Love? Since when did Kagome become your love?"

" Inuyasha shut up."

"Why you."

"Inuyasha…now Sesshomaru I wanted to deal with the demon."

"But love you don't have to deal with anything when I'm around."

"But if I don't fight any demons then I will surely get rusty."

"No you won't."

"But I need to fight or train to keep my skills together."

"At night we'll train, how about that?"

"Fine Sesshomaru tonight then, no excuses."

"Don't worry my love, I won't back out."

Kagome sighed and the group continued on their journey. Around lunch time the group stop for something to eat. After a good rest and their stomach full the group continued on. The day continued on and it was unproductive their was no sign of any jewel shards. The group was getting restless, Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut so Kagome had to sit him a couple of times. Nightfall came and the group stopped for the night. After dinner Kagome put the children to bed, so she and Sesshomaru went out into the forest to train.

Sesshomaru and Kagome trained all night around 2:00 in the morning they finished up their training and went back to camp so they could go to bed. The sun was beginning to rise and the some of the members were starting to get up Sesshomaru had awaken but he just let Kagome sleep awhile longer. The sun was up and the whole group was up and breakfast was on the fire cooking.

As they were eating Kagome felt the power of a jewel shard and they headed towards the power of the shard. They found a boar youkai and the shard was in his left paw. Kagome concentrated on the jewel, another shards was add to the necklace. They headed back to camp to finish their breakfast. Once they were done the group continued on their way. They day passed and they didn't find any jewels, the group decided to stop for the day. Kagome and Sesshomaru started their training the children sat and watched their parents as they fought.

They day passed quickly the rest of the group headed out towards the forest looking for their dinner. Inuyasha had gotten the meat, Miroku had gotten the firewood, Sango and the children had gotten the water and herbs, some spices that could be found and any vegetables that were laying around. Dinner was ready and they all ate and rested for the night, the girls and the children went for a bath and Sesshomaru made sure the pervert didn't go anywhere near the girls. Once washed they all settled down for the night.


End file.
